galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaamo Club
Located in the Shima solar system, orbiting the planet Kaamo, the Kaamo Club is a space station club originally owned by Mkkt Bkkt, which was attacked by pirates often. During a raid, almost everything was stolen so Mkkt Bkkt gave up the station and offered it to Keith T. Maxwell for 50 buskat and 30 million credits. However, it can also be purchased for $2.99 in the Add-Ons section. After purchasing the station, the Kaamo Club becomes Keith's home station. Ships, weapons, equipment, and commodities can be stored and switched at the station for no price. In other words, it becomes a personal armory. Special dealers can be found in the space station that will offer you rare equipment, ships, and upgrades. Note: This feature is NOT available for Nokia N9 without the Valkyrie addon. Do not be confused with the excessive version numbering differences between Meego, Android, and iOS. Accessing the Shima System There are two ways to put Shima on the map: *Through the game storyline - Mkkt Bkkt will ask you to defeat the pirates that are besieging his Kaamo Club space station. *Buy the "Kaamo Club" add-on as an in-game purchase - this is the quickest way to get access to Shima and Kaamo Club. Buying the add-on means that you can start storing old ships and items at the Kaamo Club much sooner in the game. Shima will appear on the normal star map (see screenshots below) and can be accessed from several jump gates or by using the Khador Drive. Storing and Switching Ships at Kaamo Once you own the Kaamo Club, you can store old ships there whenever you purchase a new one. To do this, buy a ship at any other station and you'll be asked whether you want to 'Sell' or 'Keep' your old ship. Choose 'Keep' and the old ship will be put in storage at the Kaamo Club hangar. You can store an unlimited number of ships at Kaamo, but only one of the same type of ship. If you are a collector of ships, you can buy a ship and store it at the Kaamo Club hangar but continue to pilot your original ship. To do this, choose 'Sell' when buying the wanted ship - this will put your original ship up for sale at the hangar where you bought it. Then, buy back your original ship and 'Keep' the wanted ship. This will store it at Kaamo whilst you can continue your journey in your original ship. If you wish to switch ships that you've collected at Kaamo, simply go to the Kaamo Club hangar and tap 'Use' next to the ship you want to start piloting. From here you can also sell ships you've collected that you don't want anymore. if you want to sell your old ship, you can simply press "sell" and sell it in the station. Equipment and Commodities As the Valkyrie trailer states, you can collect up to 400 billion tons of equipment and commodities at the Kaamo Club. Buy the items at other stations, then go to the Kaamo Club hangar and instead of selling the items, Kaamo uses a storage system, so the item stays in Kaamo unless you remove the item. You can later "buy" them again at the Kaamo Club hangar, for free as you already own them. It's a good idea to stockpile rare commodities, particularly those used for blueprints. This way you can buy things cheap when you find them, and then store them for use later. After aquiring a Khador Drive, stockpiling Energy Cells at Kaamo is also a nice way to free up cargo space, as you will not need to carry as many Energy Cells in your cargo hold. This is particularily useful for ships with a meager amount of cargo space, such as the VoidX or Betty. This station does not sell any equipment or weapons, it only allows you to store your own weapons and ships. You could, though, buy ships and weapons from the people that are selling them in the Kaamo club space lounge. Space Lounge Deals Along with the Supernova update, the Kaamo Club can not only just become Keith's personal garage, but can also have rare, high-tech ships and equipment dealers. You can access them in the space lounge. If you purchase the Kaamo Club VIP Card Add-On, all purchases will be 50% off. Ship Upgrades To upgrade a ship, simply talk to: You can only upgrade your ship once with each dealer. To upgrade a different ship, simply switch ships and return to the space lounge. They will offer to upgrade your selected ship. More expensive ships will be more costly to upgrade. Modified Ships To purchase rare special ships, talk to Umnar Zoboon (Bobolian). He will only offer you ships after you own Kaamo station, otherwise he will say casual things. There are 6 ships that can be purchased from him: Purchasable equipment To purchase rare equipment such as turrets, primary weapons, and secondary weapons, talk to the other Bobolian, Jakk Zoboon. After purchasing the offered equipment, return later and he will offer you something else. Mining Ores *Orichalzine *Gold *Pyresium *Cesogen *Iron Trivia *﻿The Kaamo Club is located in a non-factionous system, however, the station's origins are Midorian: in GoF2 HD a Mido faction logo can clearly be seen behind the neon "Kaamo Club" sign. *The system and station has its own music, separate from the others. *Kaamo is the only planet in the Shima system.﻿ *Pre-1.0.6, a bug exists in which you need to have more money than the price of the item to withdraw it. For example you need more than $60,000 to withdraw the Rhoda Vortex. *According to the feature trailer, the Kaamo Station can store up to 400,000 billion tons of storage, is 10 miles in length, and can safely contain up to 20,500 crew or inhabitants inside. *Mido Most Wanted cannot be accessed from the Missions section. *It's the only place where you can buy modified ships. *Kaamo's main beverage could be Buskat, as Buskat is a powder to make beverages and since Kaamo is the only planet not to be selling other beverages. *When you buy the Kaamo Club, a little home icon becomes visible beside the word "Shima" in the star map. *The signs in front of the station are different in the HD version than in the SD version. *You need to be heavily armed when you first come to Kaamo, there are 4 pirate outposts which you need to destroy. *It's recommended '''that you should hire some wingmen to aid you in battle, as your allies can take give you cover fire when needed. *The pirates constantly attack you so it is advised to bring a cloak. *When you attack the pirates, you should have an automatic tractor beam. The pirates will drop many items that should not be wasted. *You '''must '''own Kaamo club to do huge money making glitches Steps Here are some steps you should before you enter the Shima system for the first time.... '''Step 1: '''Hire some wingmen to help you in fighting. Hiring 3 wingmen is enough (You better hire Nivelians, as they are strong enough to fight thr pirates) '''Step 2: '''Equip your ship with good armor and weapons, as these pirates are more powerful than you think. '''Step 3: '''Head to Kaamo in the Shima system. Also prepare yourself as thi battle is gonna be harder than a Defense mission '''BATTLE STEPS Step 1: '''Take out the fighters first. leaving the outposts undefended '''Step 2: '''Provide support fire for your wingmen when needed. '''Step 3: '''Destroy the unguarded pirate outposts, as your teammates are distracting them and you will have a chance to blow them up. (Nukes and high-damage missiles are recommended) '''Step 4: '''Take out the remaining pirates, some of them will still survive '''even when all of their outposts are destroyed And now you are able to enter Kaamo from a victorious battle! (just don't get yourself killed for the first time) ﻿Gallery IMG_0135.JPG|Detailed view of station neon signs IMG_0142.PNG|Shima system on star map IMG_0143.PNG|Kaamo is the only planet in Shima System IMG_0144.PNG|Stockpiling ships - from Betty to VoidX IMG_0145.PNG|Two Veterans in the Kaamo Hangar IMG_0146.PNG|Stockpiling blueprint items such as AMR Extinctors and Liberators. Kaamo glitch 2.jpg|Strange IMG_3589.PNG|the info box asking if you want to buy the club IMG_3590.PNG|info box after you buy the club 3BFA105A-E7AF-44E1-B222-312DB3B7706E.JPG 49DF0427-B302-4C3F-B919-20DBD1F7F5FE.JPG Kaamo club and Specters.jpeg Category:Add-Ons Category:Valkyrie Category:Supernova Category:Planets Category:Kaamo Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD